Atos e Ações
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Glorfindel jamais se aproximou de alguem de modo especial, sera que um jovem principe conseguiria mudar isso ? Sem criatividade para resumo - -" Legolas&GLorfindel yaoi


Atos e Ações

_Primeiro ato: Encontro_

Lorde Glorfindel estava feliz, depois de quase seis meses longe, ele finalmente voltava para Valfenda. Não pode conter um sorriso ao ver a ultima casa amiga.

Alguns minutos depois que ele chegou, a primeira pessoa (elfo) que viu foi Elrond, que estava em uma pequena bancada, sorrindo pela volta do amigo.

-Seja bem vindo de volta, _mellon-nin_ – Saldou o elfo moreno.

-È bom estar de volta, _Mello-nin._

-Venha, vamos tomar um bom vinho enquanto você me conta sobre sua viajem.

Lorde Glorfindel estava pronto para responder, quando o notou. Em uma das várias varandas um elfo de marcantes olhos azuis, ele comia distraído uma maçã, enquanto observava o céu límpido, os lábios eram finos e rosados, a pele era pálida demais ate mesmo para um elfo, os cabelos oscilavam entre o dourado e o prata.

Elrond notou imediatamente o que outro lorde elfo observava porem o que lhe chamou a atenção foi que Glorfindel estava com a boca aberta...

-Venha meu amigo, vou apresentar-lhe meu convidado.

Eles subiram as escadas que levava ate a varanda, o elfo sorriu ao ver quem vinha a seu encontro.

-Lorde Elrond. – Cumprimenta ele de modo respeitoso.

-Príncipe Legolas este é Lorde Glorfindel.

-È um prazer meu senhor. Sua historia é lendária. – sorriso.

- ...

-Glorfindel ?

///////////////////////////////////////////////

_Segundo ato: Insinuante_

- Quem diria Glorfindel, você sem reação. – Elrond e Glorfindel se encontravam na biblioteca, conversando sobre o corrido.

Lorde Glorfindel fechou a cara, não sabia o que havia acontecido. Jamais havia acontecido algo parecido. Ele havia matado um Balgor e paralisará diante de uma criança! Que Absurdo !

-Acha que eu o fiz por querer? Eu simplesmente não acreditei que aquela criança de aparência tão frágil fosse filho do arrogante do Thranduil.

-Realmente, Legolas é muito doce e educado. A sensibilidade dele é ímpar. Eu apenas espero que você não "trave" durante o jantar.

-Jantar ?

-Legolas irá jantar conosco. Alias é melhor irmos, caso contrario iremos nos atrasar.

*************

A mesa de jantar estava cheia, vários elfos importantes de Valfenda haviam sido convidados. A mesa só tinha dois lugares vagos. O de Lorde Elrond na ponta da mesa e o de Lorde Glorfindel a segunda cadeira da esquerda. Elladan e Elrohir ocupavam respectivamente a cadeira à direita e a esquerda do pai. Arwen, ainda estava com a mãe, e Lorde Ernesto se encontrava de cama após cair do cavalo*

Se o lorde elfo já se sentia sem ânimos para um jantar daquele porte, sua disposição caiu consideravelmente ao ver quem estava na cadeira em frente a sua. Príncipe Legolas. Mesmo que levemente contrariado, Glorfindel não faria a desfeita de sair do jantar. Depois de um breve discurso, todos começaram a se servir e conversar. As chamas das velas e da lareira haviam deixado o cabelo de Legolas levemente acobreado, e isso não passou despercebido pelo Lorde élfico. Assim como a gota de vinho que escorreu dos lábios, agora, avermelhados. Quando notou que era observado, Legolas sorriu. Um sorriso parecido com o dado no primeiro encontro dos dois.

Mas parecido não é igual. E Glorfindel teve certeza disso ao notar que era para ele que Legolas sorria. Um sorriso, insinuante, entre a malicia e a inocência. Que começava do canto de um dos lábios e depois, levantava o outro canto. Um calafrio percorreu o lorde ao se dar conta de que Legolas sequer piscava. Os olhos azuis tinham um estranho brilho, algo diferente do que se vê normalmente nos olhos de um elfo.

-Algo o incomoda Lorde Glorfindel ? – perguntou Legolas, sua voz havia saído tranqüila, mas firme.

-Não, nada. – respondeu olhando para o lado.

-Sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo, eu gostaria de me desculpar se o ofendi de alguma forma, não era minha intenção. – Era incrível, o príncipe conseguia manter um leve sorriso falava.

-Esta tudo bem, não foi sua culpa. È a primeira vez que vem a Valfenda ?

-A terceira na verdade. Vim à primeira vez quando era uma criança ainda. Junto com _Ada._

Glorfindel encheu a boca com o que havia no seu prato. Não gostava de Thranduil, e não tinha intenção de estragar o jantar, discutindo filho de uma pessoa que detestava. Talvez notando que Glorfindel não estava querendo falar sobre seu pai, Legolas voltou a comer, calado. E o lorde elfo voltou a observar. Quando Legolas levou o garfo à boca, Glorfindel engoliu seco. Lábios finos, rosados, e quando notados, insinuantes.

_///////////////////////////////////////////_

_Terceiro ator: Movimento_

O dia seguinte ao jantar havia sido comum para Lorde Glorfindel. Ele havia descido para treinar, quando notou que Elrohir treinava com, não era verdade... Legolas !

O jovem príncipe tinha muita habilidade em manusear adagas longas. Seus movimentos eram precisos, rápidos e, por que não, dançantes. Em um momento mais atuante Legolas e Elrohir acabam subindo sobre uma pequena cerca. Por um momento Lorde Glorfindel se achou que Elrohir ganharia mas ele estava errado, Legolas era mais esquio que o outro elfo, e assim mais rápido, alem disso , ele estava aproveitando a extensão da madeira, ele não andava simplesmente sobre ela, ele deslizava, rodopiava sobre a mesma. E de tão concentrado Elrohir não notou que a cerca acabará e assim ele caiu.

-É Las esta provado, você evoluiu muito nestes anos. Quem imaginaria que você teria capacidade pra me vencer ?? – Elrohir ria, meio sem jeito por ter perdido.

-Você tem razão Ro, eu cresci, mas só ganhei de você por que você caiu direitinho na minha armadilha. Em um campo aberto eu teria levado uma bela surra.

-Mesmo assim Elrohir esta certo Legolas, você cresceu e muito. Aposto que logo vai conseguir dar uma surra neste elfo.

-Esta exagerando Dan – Legolas corava levemente diante dos elogios.

************

Os três passaram o resto da tarde se divertindo, treinando e conversando. O treino de Lorde Glorfindel foi cancelado pelo mesmo. Ele havia preferido observar. Quando a noite já havia tomado o céu. Elladan e o irmão foram chamados pelo pai. Legolas ficou. Uma fina camada de sereno começará a cair quando o lorde elfo desceu as escadas que o separavam do príncipe. Legolas voltou a sorrir ao notar que Glorfindel se aproximava.

-Você luta bem criança. – comentou Glorfindel

-Sinto-me lisonjeado, meu senhor. Mas sei que ainda tenho muito a aprender.

-Qual sua especialidade?

-Arco e Flecha.

Glorfindel não pode conter o sorriso diante da resposta. Iria adorar amolar Thranduil quando se encontrassem. O rei da Floresta das Trevas sempre encheu a boca para dizer que o filho seria um espadachim formidável, exatamente como ele e melhor que Glorfindel.

-Interessante. Ainda esta disposto para um último treino?

-Contra o senhor ?

-Por que não? Você foi capaz de vencer Elrohir não foi? – Provocou o Lorde elfo.

Legolas não respondeu de imediato, embora respostas jamais tenham lhe faltado. No final ele simplesmente reergueu o sorriso confiante e respondeu.

-Eu aceito.

A luta começou. O físico forte de Glorfindel foi uma boa vantagem, Legolas era ágil, mas não o suficiente. Sem que nenhum dos dois notasse o sereno se transformou em garoa e a garoa em chuva. Num movimento brusco, Legolas perdeu o equilíbrio, foi desarmado e jogado no chão. A espada de Glorfindel apontava sua ponta para o pescoço do elfo mais jovem. O lorde elfo estendeu a mão que Legolas aceitou de bom grado. A razão de Glorfindel se esvaiu quando Legolas levantou-se. Ele estava demasiadamente perto do outro elfo, podia sentir sua respiração rápida, as roupas haviam colado no corpo e o cheiro de chuva se misturava com o perfume de relva e flores silvestres. A mão de Glorfindel soltou a de Legolas e escorreu para a cintura, a envolvendo, trazendo o príncipe elfo para mais perto, o vendo pender a cabeça levemente...

-Las !

O chamado de um dos gêmeos ecoa pelo ouvido de ambos, fazendo o lorde elfo soltar Legolas, que se distância rapidamente. Lorde Glorfindel desvia seu olhar da face de Legolas, o evitando.

-Vá. – Esta foi a única coisa que o Lorde elfo conseguiu dizer.

Legolas virou as costas, porem quando já estava no começa das escadas volta rapidamente e cola seus lábios no do Lorde Elfo, que fica sem reação. Um segundo depois o jovem príncipe já subia as escadas correndo, sem nem olhar para trás. Glorfindel ficou na chuva ainda alguns minutos, pensando. Movimento, agilidade, macios lábios...

_//////////////////////////////////_

_Quarto ato: Ação!_

Suspiro, completo e total desanimo. Lorde Glorfindel se dirigia à biblioteca neste estado, à noite mal dormida era apenas uma das principais causas do desanimo do elfo. Ele precisava resolver isso, e logo! Dois dias haviam se passado, desde o "acidente" na chuva. Legolas agia de forma completamente normal. Ainda conversava sobre livros e lendas com Elrond, ainda brincava e treinava com os gêmeos, e ainda observava o céu límpido quando podia. Mas principalmente, quando se encontravam, ele ainda podia ver aquele sorriso insinuante e ainda notava os movimentos felinos que lhe causavam admiração e calafrios. Pela primeira vez em toda sua existência a única vontade de Glorfindel era de não ter entrado na batalha.

Ele bateu na porta e entrou, não era de seu costume esperar uma resposta. Para sua surpresa, a única pessoa que estava na biblioteca era Legolas que observava atentamente um mapa. Legolas desviou sua atenção do mapa ao notar quem entrará.

-Boa tarde, meu senhor.

-Boa tarde. Sabe onde esta Elrond ?

-Não, senhor.

-O que fazes ? - Glorfindel perguntou se aproximando do mapa.

-Revendo as trilhas, tenho que estar em casa antes do Solstício. E como vou embora amanhã, Lorde Elrond me deixou revisar seus mapas.

-Entendo.

O perfume de Legolas era envolvente, o mesmo "daquele" dia. Lorde Glorfindel sentiu se levemente embriagado.

Os dois ficaram em silencio durantes longos minutos. Ate que Glorfindel puxou Legolas para um abraço o beijando.

-Lorde...- Começou Legolas

-Shiii. Não fale, não agora.

Glorfindel deitou Legolas sobre a mesa, jogando todo resto para o chão. Os lábios se separaram, Glorfindel desceu a boca para o pescoço do outro elfo, beijando e mordiscando o pescoço, deixando pequenas marcas. Ele abriu as vestes do príncipe que fez o mesmo com Glorfindel. As mãos fortes do Lorde Elfo percorriam e apertavam o corpo pálido, as bocas voltaram a se encontrar, mais famintas do que antes. Legolas gemeu baixinho quando Glorfindel lambeu sua orelha. Legolas podia sentir seu desejo crescer, e o de Glorfindel também.

O Lorde elfo terminou de despir o elfo mais jovem e lhe ofereceu dois dedos que foram aceitos na boca pequena de Legolas. Glorfindel começou a beijar o peito de Legolas, mordiscando os mamilos e deixando marcas. Com cuidado Glorfindel introduziu um dedo na entrada apertado do jovem elfo. Conforme o anel relaxava ele introduzia o segundo. Pouco depois ele o penetrou. As estocadas eram firmes, Glorfindel começou a masturbar Legolas no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. O jovem príncipe foi o primeiro a atingir seu prazer, o Lorde elfo não demorou muito após isso.

Ficaram imóveis durante alguns minutos, ate que a razão voltou...

-Ainda estamos na biblioteca de Lorde Elrond. – comentou Legolas.

-Você havia ido a outro lugar ?

Legolas riu.

-Não, mas a realidade havia fugido e eu acabei indo atrás dela. – Respondeu.

Ambos se levantaram. Legolas olhou o material no chão e rezou para que o mapa estivesse intacto. O príncipe viu lorde Glorfindel se vestir e começar a juntar o que havia sido espalhado. O mais jovem decidiu fazer o mesmo. Em 5 minutos estava tudo arrumado, o mapa guardado, as tintas no lugar. Legolas aproveitou que havia um espelho na biblioteca para arrumar os longos fios. Glorfindel observava.

-Vai mesmo embora amanhã ? – Perguntou aparentemente, indiferente.

-Com o nascer do sol. Já esta tudo arrumado. Da comida ate o suprimento de flechas.

-Por que antes do Solstício ?

-Ordens do Rei. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou voltar. – Legolas se virou para encarar o lorde élfico. – Não foi a ultima vez.

-Mas foi a primeira ?

O príncipe estranhou a pergunta. Não que não houvesse entendido, ele estava perguntando se Legolas era virgem. Mas a questão é: Por quê ?

-Qual a razão da pergunta ?

-Nenhuma em especial. – comentou desviando o olhar.

Mais um sorriso iluminou o rosto do jovem elfo, então Lorde Glorfindel sentia ciúmes... Interessante.

-Não. – respondeu simplesmente.

-Que modos para um príncipe...

-Modos que você não contestou há pouco.

O sangue do lorde elfo esquentou, a petulância nas palavras do jovem era uma copia do tom do Rei da Floresta negra. Ele agarrou Legolas pelo braço e o puxou para perto de si. Mas havia um pequeno detalhe, que por um momento fugiu da mente de Glorfindel. Legolas podia ser petulante, mas ainda era imensamente lindo.

-Pra você não faz diferença, não é ? Se fosse eu ou qualquer outro elfo, não é ?

-Isso não é verdade. – Legolas abaixou cabeça, sua voz soava suave, e ate triste. – Era pra ser você, devia ser apenas você.

Glorfindel o largou e desviou o olhar. Aquilo soava tão verdadeiro que por alguma razão chegou a doer. O elfo mais jovem abraçou o outro que apenas o beijou, não do modo ousado de antes, mas um beijo doce. Mesmo após o beijo eles não se largaram.

_//////////////////////////////////_

_Quinto ato: Despedidas_

-Quando voltará ?- Perguntou Glorfindel.

-Não sei dizer. E se eu não estiver em casa ate o solstício, pode ter certeza de que ira demorar muito.

-Seu pai é um tolo, você não é feito de cristal.

-_Ada_ não é tolo. Porem é realmente muito protetor. Agora é melhor eu ir.

Legolas se virou, indo em direção a porta. Quando a mão já segurava a maçaneta, ele se virou.

-Me prometa uma coisa? – perguntou no mesmo tom baixo de antes.

-O que ?

-Prometa que não vai me esperar, não deixe o tempo passar em vão. Nem mesmo para os elfos ele retorna.

Nada fazia muito sentido, Glorfindel não entendia por que o jovem pedia aquilo, não sabia o que pensar. Mas desde a chegada de Legolas ele não sabia sobre muitas coisas.

-Eu prometo.

********

A lua cheia brilhava no céu noturno, Legolas mesmo amando as estrelas, não conseguia deixar de se encantar com a esfera prateada. Seu olhar estava tão perdido que ele se assustou quando uma mão tocou seu ombro.

-È um visão magnífica, não é mesmo ? – comentou o elfo que se pôs a seu lado.

-É sim. Não é a toa que tantos humanos a relacionem com a magia e o amor.

O outro elfo sorriu. Apesar se jovem , Legolas sabia de muitas coisas.

-Você tinha razão, meu senhor. Lorde Glorfindel realmente é um elfo solitário.

-Ele tem passado cada vez mais tempo longe de Valfenda. Alem disso eu já o avia visto dormir de olhos fechados pelo menos duas vezes. Glorfindel jamais se preocupou com seu coração. – comentou Elrond.

-È fácil se aproximar de alguém solitário. Que _Elbereth_ não permita que essa historia chegue aos ouvidos de _Ada_, meu coração seria servido no molho ao vinho.

-Tem minha palavra de que o que houve aqui será mantido em segredo príncipe Legolas. Mas responda-me por que aceitou minha proposta ? Por que aceitou abrir os olhos de Glorfindel para o amor ?

-À vontade.

-Vontade ?

-Sim. De vê-lo feliz, de saber que ele não vai deixar de reparar que mesmo com todos os problemas da Terra - Media e todas as dificuldades ele ainda pode ser feliz e amado. Desejo muito que ele se de muito bem com Lorde Eresto.

-Eu também criança, eu também.

**No dia seguinte Legolas partiu para a Floresta das Trevas, conforme se distanciava podia sentir o coração apertando, ele podia ter se aproximado de Glorfindel a pedido de Elrond, mas a cada passo que dava para conquistar o Lorde elfo ele se via conquistado. E agora tudo que podia fazer era esperar. Fosse por um novo amor, ou pela chance de mais uma vez conquistar aquele puro coração.**

**OII !**

Depois de um tempinho sumida, eu voltei ! Rsrsrrsrsrsrsrsrsrs

Gente essa fic devia ter sido publicada a um mês, mas como eu tenho um problema cronico pra escrever finais, ela só saiu agora XD Fã dos Glorfindel não me matem ! eu sei que fui má com ele mas o final foi feliz pra todo mundo... né ?

Essa fic tem como dedicatoria a viciada em Doramas **"Nat fofura" **que apesar de ter me dado uma sugestão loka eu não tive coragem de seguir ^^"

Beijokas Ate a Proxima o/

**PS:** _**Não deixe o Banco de Reviews ir a falencia, comentar não doi e não custa =D**_

* * *


End file.
